Searching for that which is Lost: A Future Story
by noir2107
Summary: Fate, a deserter, was with the Key-Blade Army. A brute force that revolutionized the meaning of the key-blade. Faith's a refugee. When a terrible plot unfolds, they're forced to make an unwilling alliance to meet the threat lurking in darkness.
1. Collision

"You should've left him there to die. Its a dangerous world out there, I won't lose you too." My mother scolded. The agedness of her gray, auburn hair and the creases- now indents around her mouth- had yet not reached her eyes.

Everyone said there was still a little bit of youth left in my Mother, smoldering silently beneath her frail, hardened surface. I'll admit, she wasn't an easy woman to deal with. But here in the slums, I wasn't any pushover either. Since our move to the slums of Underground Twilight Town, she'd been especially protective of me, and forced me to carry a gun with me at all times. We ran a little, prosperous Inn in the second district, called the Paopu Cafe and Inn. Most of Underground Twilight Town is filled with small, shanty-like villages closely packed together, with restaurants, Inns, and brothels scattered about.

Destiny Islands was my home. I don't know what's become of that place since the last seven years of our absence, but none of that matters now. When I was nine years old, my Father had to leave the Islands to journey far away. He promised us he would return, but I never saw him again. After a few months, the Heartless and Nobodies stormed the Islands, and we were forced to flee. For a year, my Mom and I lived in Hollow Bastion. I made some new friends and got accustomed to my new surroundings, but before I knew it, the Heartless were there too.

So, six years ago, my Mom and I came here...to Underground Twilight Town. The surface of Twilight Town is rumored to be ridden with Heartless and other fiends thanks to The Order. Mom's chronic Depression eventually caused her physical illness. A mysterious ailment plagued her, one that prevented her from keeping on her feet too long, binding her to a wheelchair for the majority of the time. I found myself running around more often- cooking, cleaning, and helping her do the menial things like running errands. In addition to all those things, we also had an Inn to run. I was constantly running...

It was a busy day at the Paopu Cafe. My friend, Ember, was about to relieve me of my shift. Today, I was bent on going to the outskirts of Underground Twilight Town. My Mom had nearly popped a vein in her head when she discovered that I had even entertained the idea. No one really went to the outskirts of UTT, because it was blocked off, and its where the last known entrance to the surface world is. The entrance is bolted shut, of course, but there's some speculation that only hoodlums, theives, or fiends wander out there. After knowing this, why would I want to go? It was the only place I could find sunlight and fresh air. The only thing in this machina dump that reminded me of home and turquiose seas, and him...

The streets were always crowded. On one side, were the merchants with their yellowish-looking vegetables, getting in your face with their pungent stares. On the other, were the men you wanted to avoid the most- the skeevy looking guys on the corner with their greasy, haggard faces, who raped you with their eyes every time you passed. Time made you less vulnerable to their scrutiny, and so you learned to ignore their violating stares. Instead, you would focus on the bright, flashing lights of the square, and the dismal-looking shacks that lined your path.

Often, I would see children jump-roping or old men gambling at the sides of the square, so consumed and contented in their games, that it would seem they were unphased by the fact there was no moon or sky to look up at at night. In those brief moments, life would seem normal...like this had been my home all along. It would seem like I was used to waking up every morning to the light of a street lamp, and the darkness above our heads.

I gripped my gun in my pocket, as I walked to the gates leading out of the Second District. The outskirts of UTT was located near the First District. In all, there were five districts in UTT. For some reason, there was a lot of commotion by the gates that day. The Guards were dealing with a noisy mob of people- more refugees I assumed- but they gave me the Okay to proceed.

At the very far end of the First district, there was a small, abandoned shanty squished between two larger shanties. It had collapsed in, now a giant heap of scrap compared to the more massive dwellings that stood beside it. I disappeared inside. I removed one of the brittle wooden floorboards, revealing the tunnel that resurfaced on the outskirts of UTT. I'd discovered it my first year living here. I took a deep breath, and jumped inside.

The air in the tunnel was moist and warm, invigorating to anyone who's lived in a hot, metal heap for any long period of time. I was bubbling with excitement as I reached the end. I twisted the latch and popped the hatch open. A cool breeze of air hit me as I plopped myself onto the ground, the feathery blades of grass tickling my neck. This was the only place there was sunlight, closer to the surface than any of the other districts. It wasn't much, but a few soft rays of sunlight filtered in, nourishing the scarce life that existed there. An air of enchantment hung about the place. I wanted to lie there forever, let the cool wind kiss my face, when I heard a strange sound in the distance...by the entrance. I shot up, alarmed, and instinctively clicked my gun, pointing it in the direction of the sound.

A man limped out of a portal of darkness, carrying a sword. The vortex dissipated behind him, as he fell onto the ground. I wasn't sure what to do. Should I run? Leave him there to take care of himself? I tried to match his face with any visiters I'd seen before at Paopu Cafe, but my mind drew blank. He was new. I was sure I'd never run into him before. Yet, why did he look so familiar? I lightly crept over to him, and kneeled down beside him, looking over his face in careful observation. He had silvery hair, cut short and disheveled, and was wearing a blue cloak, which was stained- with what I found later to be blood. His breathing was so shallow that I had to stoop low, to feel his breath on my cheek. Out of the corner of my eye, something else caught my attention.

His weapon wasn't just any ordinary weapon. It was a key-blade. Ever since The Order created their Key-Blade Army- a force of key-bearers that exercised brute force with no mercy- the key-blade wasn't such a wholesome thing anymore. It was hated. Did this mean he was one of them? If he was seen towing this thing around, he could've been killed. No doubt about it. I was in a rut. If he was indeed a murderer, then I would be helping a murderer. Would it be right? To help him? I got a sickening feeling in my stomach as I debated this in my head. I knew my Mom would probably flip if she even found out I was there. But I couldn't leave him there.

First, I tried waking him up. No luck. He groaned in pain when I shook him, so I gave up on that. Instead, I dealt with the key-blade, hiding it in a hollow log tucked snugly away in the tall weeds. Then, I managed to get him conscious enough to get him on his feet. Together, we headed back to the Second district.

Using the alcohol from the bar, I cleaned and bandaged his wounds. He still hadn't waken up yet, only grimaced in pain when I had tended to his injuries. He was laid out on a bed in one of our small rooms on the second floor. It was getting late, but beneath, I could still hear the clatter and bustle of the Cafe. On the second floor- where I was- there were three small rooms for guests, and on the third floor, there were two rooms for Mom and I. Above, I could hear my Mom struggling out of bed, and the floor creak beneath her as she walked down the tight stairwell. I tensed for reproach.

"You should've left him there to die. Its a dangerous world out there, I won't lose you too." My mother scolded. I could hear her voice from down the hall. I knew she was talking to me.

"I couldn't! He was all alone, and wounded!" Why couldn't she understand?

"No! Its called foolishness!" I could hear the touch of bitterness in her tone as she rounded the corner to face me.

"Don't you have any kindness left in your heart?"

"It died with your Father, a long time ago."

I couldn't reply to that. I stared at our guest's face. The pale light of the street lamp made his skin a yellow hue, as it did everything around here. His breathing had returned to normal, and I had combed his hair a bit to make him look less of a mess. It wasn't often we had visiters like him anyway. I heard Mom sigh in disdain as she turned our back on us, and returned to her room.

"Well, as long as he's staying here for free, we might as well make him useful. He starts running errands tomorrow, whether he's ready or not." She called from behind her.


	2. Waking Up

**Fate's POV**

_"Kill them. Destroy them all, and leave none behind." I found the Commander downing a glass of wine in his tent. _

_A past battle wound had left a gruesome scar on half of his face, which extended from his forehead to his chin, pulling down the corner of his right eye, and leaving his mouth in the shape of a permanent grimace. Our camp was buried in the lush green moutainside, overlooking a small village below. _

_"But Sir, they're innocent people! They did nothing to harm us! They even welcomed us here, as liberators! This is insane!" I replied. He was telling me to commit murder. I recognized that this was from my early days as a Soldier. _

_"See, now that's the kind of talk I despise. They're scourge that shouldn't be allowed to breathe! You may be a lieutenant, but as long as you're a soldier under my command, you follow my orders! You got that? Get your squad out there, and carry out that order!" His voice took on a raw, bitter tone. _

_"Commander! What ever happened to creating a better world for everyone? What ever happened to peace?" _

_Peace? Peace was just a dream. It had all been one big lie, an illusion to lure the desperate hearts of men. To turn us all into nameless drones._

_"Shove that ideological talk up your ass! If you want to live in this world, you have to fight for The Order! That's the bottom line. The Order is always right." He snapped angrily. My jaw tensed at the acid in his tone._

_"Yes, SIR." I turned to leave._

_"Oh, and lieutenant, on your way back be sure to bring the soldiers some women." There was a hint of amusement in his tone now._

Two years ago, at age sixteen, I deserted the Key-Blade Army. With my newly attained fugitive status, it wasn't safe to stay on any one world for a prolonged period of time. I scraped by, traveling from world to world, keeping my stay brief and my relationships even shorter. The Order was pursuing me. It wouldn't be fair to drag anyone into my mess.

As the black haze of sleep lifted, I started hearing other voices...voices closeby.

"Hey, sleepyhead, wake up!" A masculine voice said.

"Ember! Don't startle him like that! He's been out for the past 24 hours." This voice was soft, reassuring...

"Whatever. But today you do your own shift! And your Mom wants you to put those blankets away." The voice was distant now. Their footsteps sounded further away.

I opened my eyes. A young girl hovered over me, still looking after the young man as he left. While she was distracted, my eyes scanned her face.

Medium-length auburn hair, violet eyes, medium height, young, and strangely familiar...

She sighed and turned back. Her eyes met my gaze. She backed away reflexively, startled, then let out a relieved sigh. She wore a purple, short sleeve blouse and a flowy, belted gray skirt that reached her knees. The clothes were loose, but not too tight, illustrating the smooth curves of her body. She wasn't a girl, but she looked too childish to be a woman. She seemed awkward by my analysis, but then bounced back with smile.

"You're awake! How did you sleep?" She smiled warmly, moving cautiously towards me as I rose out of the bed.

It was a small, cramped box of a room, barely fitting a bed and a dresser. My cloak was hanging on a coat rack in the corner of the room. I was shirtless, bandages wrapped around my chest and arms. I could smell the food and hear the buzzing of conversation beneath us.

"Uh...I slept well." For a second, I forgot that she had even spoke in the first place.

"Are you sure? You were muttering something in your sleep." She hummed about the room, putting the blankets away. For some reason, this annoyed me. In addition to the fact that she was asking me the same question twice.

"I said I slept well, didn't I?" She froze in place, then spun around to face me. Her face was serious now, all traces of cheerfulness gone.

"I saw your key-blade. You're a soldier, aren't you? From the Key-Blade Army?" Her eyes were focused on mine, searching for the truth in them. I wondered what she saw.

"Its none of your business. Thanks for you hospitality, but I must be going now." I replied, but she continued like she hadn't heard my response.

"Did you encounter anyone named Sora?" There was a spark of hope in her eyes. But I knew I couldn't answer that question. She wouldn't want to know the answer.

"I have to leave. Now." I got on my feet.

"Answer the question!" She yelled.

I saw it coming before she even pulled it out. One second later, I was standing in front of her, squeezing the gun out of her hand as she struggled futilely to aim it at me. I took it from her, and pushed her onto the bed. Was she mad? If she had attempted that on any other key-bearer, they wouldn't have hesitated to crush her skull in.

"Trust me, I don't think you want to do that." I placed the gun lightly on the dresser. She clenched and unclenched her fists.

"Faith!" It sounded like the guy from before.

He rounded the corner, and looked at me with shocked eyes. I could see why they called him Ember, with fiery, spiky hair that stayed unnaturally still as he moved, and beady, green eyes. He wore gray slacks and a blue sweatshirt, strange in contrast with his bright red hair. He approached me slowly, offering his hand like he was unsure whether to stay or run. Did I look that fearsome?

"The name's Ember, and you've already met Faith. By the way Faith, you have a few errands to run. Here's the list. Your Mom said to bring him with you." He smiled weakly after shaking my hand, then skidded out of the room.

Her eyes looked up and down the list. "Let's go." She took the gun off the dresser, and put it in a pistol holder that was fastened to her thigh, beneath her skirt.

"Go where? I'm not going anywhere with you. Leaving, remember?"

"You can't leave. This is Underground Twilight Town. I don't know how you even got here in the first place, but there's only one way in, and one way out. And it has a magical barrier around it. So good luck with that." She smirked, putting another loaded pistol into a holder fastened to her other thigh.

"Do you really have to bring two?" I said, gesturing to the pistols.

"I'm going to need all the protection I can get. We're going to the Fifth district...apparently my Mom wants some black market goods. And you probably shouldn't wear your cloak, it'll cause suspicion." She handed me my shirt and a leather coat as she said this.

"You won't need the pistols if you have me. Besides, why did you save me anyway? There was nothing to gain." I said. Her eyes narrowed.

"I'm bringing the pistols."


	3. Interrogation and Conflict

**Faith's POV**

"By the way, my name's Fate. I've heard about this place before. Its a place for refugees, right?" Fate asked, ruffling his hair casually as we walked toward the gate.

It seemed like we'd gotten off on the wrong foot since the moment he opened his eyes. I wasn't in the mood to talk. He hadn't answered my question earlier- about Sora- and it didn't look like he was going to address it anytime soon. I started wishing that I could be rid of him, but it didn't look like that was going to happen either.

"Yes. UTT is a place for refugees."

"Are you a refugee then?"

"Why should I answer your questions, if you won't answer mine?"

"Because, its none of your business where I'm from or who I am."

"Then this is none your business too." I replied, curtly.

For a while, even after we passed through the gate, we walked in silence, listening to the bustle of the market and the pitter-patter of children as they passed. I could feel him staring at me, but I kept looking straight ahead into the flashing lights of the shanty shops that lined the Fourth District. I was tired of him analyzing me, watching my every move.

"What is Sora to you anyway?" He whispered the name.

"None of your business." I replied, stubbornly.

"Fine, just keep saying that. I wasn't going to answer any of your questions anyway."

He was so rude! I wanted to punch him, but ever since he took that pistol from me without even breaking a sweat, I figured I shouldn't rouse him. I clenched and unclenched my fists in frustration.

"What's wrong with you now?" He asked, noticing the habit.

"You're getting on my nerves. Why did you come here anyway? What business does a Soldier have here?" I whispered, accusingly.

"If you really want to know, I deserted the KBA two years ago." His eyes locked with mine as he emphasized the words. I swallowed hard. I could feel the surprise on my face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. I thought you were one of them." I wanted to ask him why he'd left. If he saw Sora.

"I've been running ever since."

"So you came here, because you were running. That's why you were wounded."

"Bingo." It grew silent once again.

We were approaching the gate to the Fifth District. Like the previous day, there was some commotion going on. When we got closer, I saw that two of the guards that usually tended the gate were knocked out. In their place, were five men- two short men holding guns, the other tall three handling swords. They were shady characters, with cruel, mocking grins on their faces. People were trying to get through, but the men obstructed the pathway. Fate positioned himself so that he stood partly in front of me.

"What's going on here?" I asked an older man. A merchant I presumed, that clung on the fringes of the scene.

"They won't let us through. They said that the Fifth District is closed."

"What about the people living in the Fifth District?" I asked.

"They're not allowed to leave."

"That's hypocrisy." I muttered. I looked at Fate.

"Let's go." I said to Fate. I was about to walk up when he pulled me back.

"You heard the man. No one's allowed through." He said.

"And I have a job to do!" I said, putting the list in his face.

"Which is not worth getting killed over!" He retorted.

"Hey little miss...I'll let YOU through in exchange for a lil something..." The shorter, grungy looking-one surveyed me with his eyes, licking his lips...

"She's with me!" Fate growled, causing the man to jump back against the wall.

"Okay! Okay!" He slicked his greasy hair back, and continued. "So what do you need anyway?"

"Passage. Through the Gate." Fate said, through gritted teeth. The man laughed, as did his fellow stooges.

"No can do." He replied.

That was it! I was tired of playing of nice! I hit the short one in the groin and he bent over, using his back like a spring board, I launched myself over the gate and landed unscathed on the other side. Fate kicked one of the tall guys, slamming him against the wall, punched the other short one, and twisted himself as one of the tall men lunged at him with his sword, landing a hit to the guy's face with his elbow. That left one tall guy remaining...but he looked so freaked out that he dropped his sword and ran! I unlocked the gate from the other side. A few villagers were already trying to wake up the guards.

"We make a pretty good team!" I beamed at him when he joined me on the other side. He didn't look pleased.

"I wouldn't get used to it." His tone was detached. I planted myself in front of him, stopping him dead in his tracks.

"You're such a...blob!"

"Soldier, remember? How animated do you want me to get?" He asked dryly.

"Enough so I could feel like I'm talking to human being!" I replied.

"Don't get your hopes up." He muttered.

I was looking for a bar called The Onyx. The owner of this small bar, Serge, was who my Mom did most of her transactions with. He supplied us with a very unique spice that could only be derived from an freshwater plant that grew in a sunny place similar to Destiny Islands. We used it in all our cooking. It had become essential staple. The only way to get it was to smuggle it in. Customs in UTT was very strict. Goods from worlds visited by the Heartless in the last ten years were prohibited. Not like anyone followed that rule.

We found two vacant stools inside, and waited by the bar. The guy I was looking for was Crumbles. To get to Serge, you had get through Crumbles.

"Crumbles and Serge...those are two odd names." Fate said.

"And 'Fate' isn't?"

"Faith! Its great to see you!" Crumbles came out of the back room, and greeted me graciously.

"Ah, we have another visiter. Would you like a drink, sir?" Crumbles offered Fate, taking out a glass.

"Actually, we're here together. On business." I interupted.

"Oh, I see. Come this way, both of you." He nodded his head for us to follow him to the back.

He pulled a curtain over the entrance, obscuring us from veiw. He walked down a long hallway, until we reached a long, tattered drape at the end of the hall. Serge pulled it back, revealing a staircase that led to the second floor. I walked through, but when Fate tried to do the same, he blocked him.

"He's alright!" I assured.

"No. I don't trust him. Go alone or don't go at all." Crumbles said. Fate looked tense, like he was going to break the guy's arm if necessary.

"I'll only be a moment. Wait down here." I said, hopping up the stairs.


	4. Orion

Serge's office was a plain, colorless space, the walls a faded, lifeless brown, with a window overlooking the shops below. The only thing that drew the eye was Serge's desk, black as midnight, but even that failed to captivate after awhile. As always, I found old man Serge sitting at his desk, sorting through scattered paperwork with a bored expression on his face. His ancient face glowed the minute he saw me.

"Faith, how are you? Its wonderful to see you today." His toothless grin never failed to make me smile.

"I'm great. Did my Mom send word..."

"Yes! I have the goods." He got up from his desk, and shuffled over to a closet in the back.

I perched my head on the window sill, the chatter and motion below leaving a dizzying hum in my head. I was about to drift asleep, until I heard Serge's voice again.

"I'm sorry Faith, but I've already made a deal of my own. Is this the girl you wanted alive?"

When I turned, I saw that we weren't alone anymore. Beside Serge stood a mysterious, handsome young man, with striking jet black hair and vivid, crimson eyes that stared at me such ferocity I thought I was going to break. He wore a black cloak, symbolic of those who are members of The Order. He smiled, revealing his fangs on purpose. For some odd reason, just like Fate, he looked familiar too...

"Its sad. The one time I get to see an old friend is when I have to capture them." He reminisced, a hint of sadness in his tone. But, judging from that black cloak he was no friend of mine.

"What are you talking about? Who are you?"

"I'm with The Order. Tracking down fugitives and possible assets...like yourself."

"But I'm not a fugitive."

"We know who you are. You're the daughter of the last Great Key-bearer and Kairi, one of the Princesses of Heart. They think some great power rests within you...but I had no idea that YOU were the one they were talking about. I guess we're all connected, afterall. We were friends six years ago, when you lived in Hollow Bastion. There was this other guy too...we always competed against one another, but I can't think of his name."

No wonder why he looked familiar! And Fate too! I knew them at Hollow Bastion! We were all friends! Orion, Fate, and I... How did I ever end up with a bunch like them?

"You look confused. Do you want me to jog your memory?"

In a flash, he stood before me. I felt a jolt as he wrapped one arm around my waist, and pulled me closer to him, his hand buried in my hair, sending tingles cascading down my spine. He extended his fangs. I couldn't react. I was telling my feet to move, to do something! But he had me, tightly locked in his embrace. I succumbed, as the sound of his fangs penetrating my neck nearly made the world spin of its axis.

"Just relax. It feels good once you get used to it..." He whispered softly into my ear.

Painful stings coursed through me, leaving me numb in their wake. I could feel the blood rolling down my chest. Cold as it touched my breast...


	5. The Final Decision

**Fate's POV**

For the past five minutes, Faith had been upstairs. Something wasn't right, I could feel it. We had to leave. Now.

"How long does this usually take?" I asked.

"Not long. She'll be down before you know it." Crumbles waved the thought away, continuing to stare at nothing.

At that moment, something smelt...like blood. I looked up at the ceiling, and that's when I saw it. A dark, burgendy pool forming on the ceiling. Blood.

"Hey, Crumbles?"

"Yes?" I didn't even give him time to turn around. I summoned the key-blade and using the hilt, smashed his face so hard into the wall that it gave way, getting his head stuck on the other side. I heard him mumbling into the compost as I climbed up the stairs.

I kicked the door out, and gripped my key-blade at the sight before me.

"Ah, another old friend. What a pleasant surprise." A smooth, chilling voice said.

Orion.

He twisted Faith around for me to see. Her blouse was drenched in blood, and it sullied her skirt, rolling down her legs to the pool of red that saturated the floor. Her eyes were dull and listless. He intertwined his fingers with hers across her chest, the other hand holding her chin up, as his tongue trailed along her neck. She was in a state of shock, her mouth open, but not a sound came out. She was too weak to even shudder at his touch, lost in a haze.

"What the hell did you do to her?!" I boomed. He kissed her throat, then looked back at me.

"I merely...satisfied her." He swooped her up in his arms, and gently placed her in the corner of the room. She sat there like a still doll, her face pale and lifeless.

"Besides, why are you here Fate? Though I suppose this place is the perfect hiding spot for traitors and refugees." His eyes glowed crimson.

"The order is putting us all in danger and you know it! When they're through with you, they'll kill you too, like they've done to so many others." I insisted, maintaining the gap between us.

"This isn't about The Order. Its about her." Orion nodded his head at Faith. Her blood was now a faded stain on his lips.

"Why does The Order want her? She's just a girl--"

"That isn't the point. She harbors great power underneath, and we're going to exploit it." He said, baring his fangs to me. A warning.

"You know I can't let you do that."

"I'd like to see you try." He smirked.

I threw myself at him, and before I knew, everything was a blur of motion. I acknowledged the sparks flying off our swords as they made contact, the confidence and grace with which he twittered about the room, barely avoiding my attacks as if to toy with me. I had always known that Orion was better than me, at a lot of things, but swordsmanship was my game. Childhood friends or not, I hated him and he hated me. That's all we needed to know to be sworn enemies. After getting nowhere, a strange woman, dressed in a black cloak, appeared out of a rip portal. Her face was very serious and grim. She looked like one of the higher-ups.

"Orion, The Order demands your presence. Enough of these childish games, we'll retrieve the girl later." She said in a detached voice.

"You get off easy this time Fate, but next time I'll make you suffer." He vowed, before disappearing into the vortex.

It was only me and the ancy shopkeeper. I ran over to Faith. A little color had returned to her eyes and face, but she still looked drained and dazed.

"Faith! Faith! Wake up!" I shook her shoulders. Her movements were sluggish. She turned her head slowly to look at me.

"Fate...I feel so cold..." She whispered. Her eyes stared at me blankly.

"Just hold on. Everything's going to be alright." I assured. She leaned her head against the wall, and closed her eyes. I shook her again, to keep them open.

I turned my attention to the frightened shopkeeper, hiding underneath his desk. Now it was his time to talk. I yanked him out from beneath his desk, and kicked him into the chair.

"How did he get here?!" I yelled.

"I don't know!"

"Yes you do! Tell me!" I growled, shaking him by the collar.

"I was planning to leave this week. In two weeks, they're going to blow up this place! They've developed a fairly new technology that's impervious to magical barriers."

"What?"

"Faith is in danger. They're relentless. They'll hunt her down, by any means necessary. Nothing can stop them!" He yelled frantically.

I punched him. He slumped into his chair, unconscious.

I picked Faith up, and left. Little did I know what abomination waited for me...

"What did you do to my daughter?! I knew it! I knew we should've never brought him into our home! You're just like those wretched key-blade men! Bringing trouble with you wherever you go!"

Ember and the others had already started tending to her, when I laid her down on the bed. The moment I'd gotten her home, her mother was all over me. Throwing accusations in my face, likening me to people I didn't know...I hated when people did that. She was like a parrot in my ear. She just wouldn't shut up.

"Pack your things and get out!" She screeched.

"I didn't do this to your daughter." I insisted, grabbing my cloak still hanging on the coat rack.

"I don't care! Just get out!"

I didn't know where I was going to go, or what I was going to do, but I left. I found a cozy Inn in the the Third district, and got settled there. The next few days, I spent at a local Bar and Restaurant, praying that I would never see Faith or her lunatic mother again. Why had I gotten myself involved? Now that she knew my name, and pieces of my past, there was no doubt she'd try and find me now. And since trouble seemed to follow me wherever I went, I didn't think that was a very bright idea. After a few days of my stay, I was beseeched by a visiter.

I was sitting at the Bar, when she crept back into my life.

"Pssst. Hey. Fate. Psst." She whispered.

She did this in such an obvious way, I didn't know why she was doing it at all. She was sitting in the stool right next to me.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, as the bartender handed me my drink.

"Much better. Thanks to you."

"How's that?"

"If you didn't bring me home in time, who knows what would've happened." She said, staring at her hands on the counter.

"How's your mom?"

"She doesn't know I came to see you. She thinks I'm at the market."

"Brilliant. Why did you come here?" I asked. She paused, as if afraid to answer. She twiddled her thumbs on the counter.

"To talk to you about Orion, and The Order. And...their Blow Up plan. What are we going to do?"

"What 'we'? Who said I was going to be involved?"

Was she serious? I was a deserter, a traitor. Not a hero, and certainly not anything close to it.

"But you're the only one who can help. For once, a Key-bearer can do something right." She got that hopeful look in her eye again. This time, I wasn't reluctant to crush it.

"Don't say those words ever again. You've got the wrong guy." I muttered.

"This isn't about you. Its about the lives of thousands of people."

"Their problems, not mine."

"So you're just going to sit here, and drink and mope, and not do anything about it?" She asked, getting that sad, annoyed look on her face.

"That sounds about right."

"You're heartless." She hissed. I ignored her harsh tone.

"You're one to talk! You're only doing this for yourself! To get information on Sora. And No. Its called being logical."

"There's nothing logical about letting thousands of people die. And I'm not doing this for myself! We have to stop them." She was persistent to make me understand this.

I leaned down close, so she could hear me more clearly, because apparently she was deaf. I didn't want anyone else listening in.

"I'm a traitor, and the people hate me. What can I do?"

"You can act. You can save thousands of people's lives and be idolized as a hero." She replied.

"Already tried that. KBA, remember? It didn't work."

"That's because you did it for all the wrong reasons. But now, you can redeem yourself. You can do it for yourself. You can settle the score with The Order." She muttered convincingly.

The most important part was settling the score. And saving the people, I guess...

"So...are you in, or out?" She asked, after a moment of silence.

"I'm in."

"The Council of Elders is a group of guys with control over UTT. We talk to them first. But it may not be so easy..." She muttered.

"That's why I'm here."


End file.
